


Knight in Shining Armor

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: When Josephina wakes up from a nightmare, she turns to the one person who can make her calm.





	Knight in Shining Armor

It is nighttime in the Big Apple. Though the moon is out, the city is still alive with cars driving somewhere. People walking about and more. At the Lair, our heroes were having a sleepover hangout and were getting ready for bed. While the four turtles sleeps in their respective rooms, their friends were sleeping in the main area. Inside of their respective sleeping bags. Though they were sleeping soundly, Josephina was turning left and right. Her eyes squinting down hard and her forehead becoming sweaty. After awhile she jolts up and breathes slowly and heavily.

Josephina: (wipes her forehead with her hand; looks at her hand) Oh my... That was a nightmare... A horrible one... (sighs slowly) I can't sleep after that... Maybe some cold water would help.

She stands up and heads to the kitchen. But when she steps in, she saw Leo at the stove. Heating up some milk and adding some hot cocoa mix into it. Stirring it slow and steadily with a wooden spoon.

Josephina: Leonardo? What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping.

Leo: I was. But I couldn't sleep so I making some hot chocolate. Looks like you couldn't sleep either.

Josephina: (sits down on a chair) It's because... Oh never mind. You wouldn't understand.

Leo: You can tell me, Phina. (turns off stove) I'm a really good listener. I can listen to any problem you currently have in mind. (grabs two mugs) Besides, if I have to guess, you had a nightmare correct? (pours hot cocoa into the two mugs)

Josephina: How did you know?!

Leo: Lucky guess. (gives Josephina hot cocoa) Here, we can talk while drinking some hot chocolate. You can tell me everything. No worries. I don't judge.

Josephina reluctantly begin telling Leo everything about her nightmare as they drink hot cocoa. Leo had a sincere look on his face as he listens to her carefully. Noticing the tears that are forming, he carefully leans in and puts his hand on her face. Wiping the tears away while being careful not to tip over the hot cocoa-filled mugs. After that, he goes back to his seat and grabs her hand. Rubbing it gently with his fingers. Which causes her to blush very harshly.

Leo: Now I get it. I can understand having THAT kind of nightmare. I get those too sometimes. It can be pretty scary but my brothers always made sure I'm feeling okay. Thus all of us sleeping in the same bed when me or Donnie or Raph or Mikey have nightmares.

Josephina: You do that?

Leo: That's what hermanos are for. If you want, you can sleep with me tonight.

Josephina: (face turns completely red) Sl-Sl-Sl-Sleep with you?! Um...

Leo: Something wrong?

Josephina: Nothing! It's just... a boy and a girl... sleeping together? That could lead to...

Leo: I'm not gonna do anything to you. As your knight in shining armor, making sure the princess is happy and safe is my top priority.

Josephina: Knight?

Leo: Yup. I'm your knight in shining armor. (chuckles)

Josephina: (blushes while looking down slightly; eyes looking away from Leo) I-I-I see...

Leo stands up. He then slowly pulls Josephina from the chair and hugs her in a comfort way.

Josephina: Uh... um... Leonardo?

Leo: It's okay. (looks at her) If you want to kiss me, it's fine. I don't mind.

Josephina: (pushes him off and slaps him across the face) Are you trying to flirt me or something?! Unbelievable! You're just trying to get me to kiss you! Are you crazy?! I would never kiss someone like-

Her sentence interrupted when Leo kisses her on the lips. Her eyes widened and blushing very harshly. He pulls away after a few seconds and stares at her. Blushing harshly as well.

Leo: I'm just doing my job, your highness.

No response.

Leo: Let's finish our hot cocoa and go back to sleep. (smiles warmly) Okay?

Josephina: Okay...

After finishing drinking the hot cocoa, the two heads to Leo's room. Once inside Leo jumps into bed. Pulling the covers over him and lifts it up for Josephina. She enters the bed and goes under the covers.

Josephina: Well then... Goodnight.

Leo: Hold on. (puts her hands on his plastron) We should cuddle up. (pulls her closer to cuddle) Much better.

Josephina: Leo!

Leo: Just trying to help, your highness. I want you to be as comfortable as I can.

Josephina: But...

Leo: Now we can go to sleep. If you feel like your nightmare is coming back, you can kiss me.

Josephina: Wait what?!

Leo: You heard me. You can kiss me as much as you want. I won't mind at all. In fact, I'll just continue sleeping. As if nothing had happened.

Josephina: (sighs) Okay... I'll keep that in mind... (closes eyes) Goodnight.

Leo: Night... (kisses her forehead sleepily)


End file.
